In current shopping situations a consumer makes a cash transaction and all activity ceases. In most occurrences the transaction produces excess change that is often a nuisance to the consumer. The fact that consumers often receive troublesome and often unwanted coins or bills provides a unique opportunity for consumers to save or charitably give at point of sale counters. In addition, at point of sale counters consumers often have funds over and above the amount they will dedicate to their spending transactions. Providing consumers with a way to set aside such discretionary funds would also provide consumers with a painless and convenient way to save or give.